One Day and One Month Later
by falln-angl
Summary: Hunter leaves Steph stranded at an arena after a show; Chris Jericho finds her and all their lives are changed. Steph/Chris friendship.


One Day and One Month Later blockquote: margin left-100 pixels; margine right-100 pixels; 

> **One Day and One Month Later**
> 
> One day…
> 
> Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley sighed tiredly as she gathered her things, ready to finally leave the arena. She and her husband, Hunter, had gotten into a huge argument about her having cost him a match and he had stormed off in anger. Wanting to give him some time to cool off, she had opted to stay behind as long as she could. It hadn't really been her fault. She had been trying to help him win but Austin had retaliated, giving her the Stunner once again. Hunter had been distracted, and Austin had won. Although Hunter had helped her to the back, he had been extremely furious at her. The same old 'you're a liability at ringside' argument all over again.
> 
> It was only when she got outside that Stephanie realised she had no way out of the arena, and their hotel was at least forty-five minutes drive away. Hunter had obviously taken their rental car, because she couldn't see it anywhere in the dimly lighted parking lot. If only the limos actually waited for them…
> 
> She did notice a couple of other cars still in the lot. She had two choices – catch a taxi, or swallow her pride and ask someone for a lift. Considering she had no cash on her, she turned to go back into the arena and find who was still around. She hoped for someone who didn't hate her too much. Having been the bitch the past year, she knew that she wasn't short any people who would happily refuse her.
> 
> What Stephanie didn't fully realise was that it wasn't just the wrestlers who hated her, and that there were those willing to go to any lengths to make sure that she paid for what they determined as 'crimes' against their wrestling 'heroes'.
> 
> *
> 
> Chris Jericho was still a little wired, having just won the right to face the WWF Champion at the next pay per view. It was the chance he had been waiting for practically forever, and he knew that his time had finally come. He had put off leaving the arena for as long as he could, wanting to just savour the night. It was a great feeling, being so close to attaining the Championship Gold, and he knew that it was just going to get even better. He was going to win.
> 
> Chris fished out the keys to his rented BMW, unable to stop smiling at his good fortune. In the poorly-lit lot, he didn't notice the body lying just behind the car until he almost stumbled onto it.
> 
> He dropped to his knees in shock, wondering who the person could be. But even in the light shadows he could see that she – Chris quickly realised that it was a woman – wasn't in the best shape. She was lying on her side in a tightly curled position, and he could hear whisper-soft sobs emanating from her. Beside her on the ground he noticed a one dollar note with 'SLUT' scrawled on it.
> 
> His heart dropped. Stephanie McMahon. The boss's daughter.
> 
> 'Steph?' he called out gently, wondering what happened to her. Chris reached out, putting a hand on her shoulder. She visibly shrank from his touch with a pitiful whimper.
> 
> He tried again. Despite her not being his favourite person, nowhere near it, he just couldn't leave her like this. 'Steph, can you hear me? It's Chris. Chris Jericho.'
> 
> Still, she didn't move. He touched her again, but this time got no reaction. He took that as somewhat of a good sign. She wasn't pulling away. She had also stopped crying. 'Steph? Are you okay? Are you hurt?'
> 
> He watched as Stephanie finally started to move on her own. She lifted her head from her chest, and slowly turned to look at him.
> 
> Chris was horrified. Her face was a bloody mess.
> 
> *
> 
> 'Please, don't leave me,' she whispered hoarsely, holding tightly onto his hand.
> 
> Chris was surprised at the strength of her grip. He had managed to coax her into his car, and he had driven straight to the city hospital. Under the bright emergency room lights, he had been stunned at how bad a shape she was in. Her clothes had been ripped and torn, and he had a feeling that she had a few broken ribs by her laboured breathing. However, it was her eyes that troubled him the most, once one got past all the blood that was pouring down a deep gash on her temple. The haunted look in her usually clear, blue eyes wasn't something he was used to.
> 
> Now, they were trying to wheel her into a check-up room, but she refused to let go of his hand.
> 
> 'Ms McMahon, please, you'll have to let him go,' the female doctor said to her gently. He wondered how the woman could recognise her bloody, battered face.
> 
> But Stephanie was staring up at him, a pleading tone entering her voice. 'Don't leave me…he's going to…he said…'
> 
> The doctor sighed, looking at him. 'I realise that this is an extremely traumatic time for her, so I suppose that if having you there will be of some help then I don't see a problem.'
> 
> Chris turned to her, torn. He hated seeing anyone in so much distress, but then again, this was Stephanie McMahon they were talking about. 'I'm really not sure I'm the best person to be there for her,' he admitted. 'I just found her.'
> 
> *
> 
> Chris felt sick.
> 
> Of all the things… He hadn't even really thought that it could be _that_, mainly because he didn't want to. He had thought it was just some routine mugging and beating up, but it wasn't. It was a lot worse.
> 
> 'Mr Jericho?'
> 
> His head snapped up at the sound of his name. The female doctor, Dr Beth James, was walking towards him. He stood up. 'You know my name?'
> 
> A small grin came over the woman's face. 'I'm a big fan of yours.'
> 
> Chris forced a smile. 'Well, thank you. Uh, how…how is she?'
> 
> Dr James nodded. 'She's sleeping now, but she'll have to be kept overnight. You might want to call her husband, and her family.'
> 
> The thought of having to talk to Triple H wasn't something he wanted to do. 'Can I ask what…what happened to her?'
> 
> She hesitated. 'Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty, and, well, quite personal.'
> 
> He nodded. 'I understand.'
> 
> 'But, just before she went to sleep she did ask for you. Ms McMahon seems to have formed some bond with you, and under the circumstances it would be best that you know what you're dealing with.'
> 
> Chris started to get a little wary. 'Why would she do that? She hates me.'
> 
> Dr James smiled wryly. 'I'm no psychologist, but I think it's because you happened to be the first one to be there after the attack happened. Maybe she expected another attack, but instead you helped her. In a way she might see you as a kind of saviour.'
> 
> *
> 
> Shane picked up the phone and answered with a tired 'Hello?'
> 
> 'Shane McMahon?'
> 
> He was still half asleep and unable to place the voice. 'Yes?'
> 
> 'This is Chris Jericho. I'm calling about your sister.'
> 
> Shane sat up, frowning. 'What about Steph? Is she okay?'
> 
> 'That's the thing.' He sighed over the other end. 'Um, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but something happened, and she's in hospital.'
> 
> *
> 
> 'The attack wasn't kind, Mrs McMahon. She has a few broken ribs, a fractured pelvis, a broken arm, minor cuts, and of course, heavy bruising all over her body. The rape itself was pretty brutal, resulting in the fractured pelvis. However, what we're most concerned about now is her psychological well-being.'
> 
> 'My poor baby,' Linda sobbed softly, trying hard to believe the pale, battered young woman lying on the bed was the same vivacious, passionate person who had talked to her on the phone the previous night.
> 
> She reached out and gently brushed back the now lifeless hair from her face. It really wasn't that colourless – it was covered with black, blue and purple bruises.
> 
> *
> 
> Hunter had the biggest headache he could remember, and getting up from where he had crashed on the floor was suddenly a Herculean effort. He groaned out loud, but quickly realised that it only helped in sharpening the pain in his head and stopped in mid-groan. Any kind of movements were of the dizzying variety as well, and he gently laid back on the floor. He planned on just laying there for the rest of the day. No, it didn't help either. It made him feel nothing but the thunderous pain in his head.
> 
> Just then Hunter felt an arm land heavily on his chest. Uh oh. Panicking at a possible transgression he couldn't even remember committing, he quickly threw the offending arm off him and sat up quickly, ignoring the sudden dizziness.
> 
> He heard a very masculine groan come from the body laying beside him, and his heart stopped. Please, no…
> 
> The sinking feeling in his stomach overtook the pounding pressure in his head, and he turned. It was Jesse. Fully clothed.
> 
> Hunter sighed heavily, feeling giddy with relief. Then, he remembered. He had left Stephanie stranded at the arena, and he knew that she never carried around any cash. She was going to be so pissed.
> 
> *
> 
> 'I'll kill him,' Shane muttered angrily for the millionth time. 'I'll fucking cut off his head.'
> 
> 'Honey, please-'
> 
> 'No, Belle!' he interrupted harshly. 'That bastard let some _thing_ do that to my baby sister! I will not calm down!'
> 
> His wife sighed, but nodded in understanding. 'I know this is hard, Shane, and I know exactly how you feel. I adore Steph, but this isn't helping matters.'
> 
> Shane's hands clenched into fists, and he tried his hardest to calm himself. But an image of Stephanie's bruised face floated in his mind, and he felt his anger surge once again. From what he had gathered, Jericho had found her in the very early hours of the morning, and had been the one to take her to hospital. And Jericho had been the one to be there for her when Stephanie had needed someone at her most vulnerable moment.
> 
> 'Where the hell is he anyway? Does he even care that his wife could have been killed last night?' Shane started again.
> 
> 'Shane,' a soft voice said quietly behind him.
> 
> He turned to greet his mother, and wasn't at all shocked at the pale, shaking woman before him. 'Mom.'
> 
> Isabelle stood up and promptly went to comfort the older woman. She gently wrapped her arms around Linda, and led her to a chair. Shane felt his heart expand at the sight of his kind, caring wife. How he loved her.
> 
> Just as she sat down, his mother suddenly burst into tears. 'Oh, god, my poor baby…'
> 
> Shane had never seen his mother so weak and helpless, and he had to turn away. Linda had always been the strongest and most level-headed out of all of them. Seeing her like this was nearly as bad as seeing Stephanie on that hospital bed.
> 
> *
> 
> Vince refused to enter the room. He kept telling himself that if he could just delay it for as long as he could, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Yet, the looks on the rest of his family's faces was more than enough to let him know that it was all just wishful thinking.
> 
> He had watched a shocked and pale Shane lead a tearful Isabelle out of the room. And he had watched as a haunted Linda stumbled uneasily out of the room. He didn't want to go into the room.
> 
> *
> 
> As exhausted as he was, Chris hadn't gotten any sleep even though he had been trying all night. His mind kept drifting to the sight of Stephanie on the stretcher as they wheeled her into the hospital. To think that there were people out there in the world capable of such violent atrocities was nauseating, but when it happened to someone he actually knew, although disliked…it was just inconceivable.
> 
> He kept replaying her pitiful plea for him to stay with her, and the way she clung tightly to his hand.
> 
> 'Don't leave me…he's going to…he said…'
> 
> With a heavy sigh, Chris finally rolled out of the bed. It was the morning, and the sun was up. It was time for a shower.
> 
> *
> 
> Stephanie woke to pain. It was everywhere, and it was something she'd never experienced before. Even before opening her eyes she frowned slightly, trying to remember what had happened the previous night.
> 
> She remembered having to go back inside the arena and ask for a lift to the hotel…but she hadn't made it back into the arena. She had taken one step, and then she had suddenly found herself getting quite intimate with the dirty concrete. And then…nothing. But she did remember Chris Jericho.
> 
> At the thought of the blonde man, Stephanie felt a sudden sense of relief and gratitude. She knew that he had done something last night, something that had been nice. She had needed someone, and Chris had been there for her. He had held her hand.
> 
> That was all she could remember.
> 
> *
> 
> Vince had finally managed to make himself not only walk into the room, but also look down at his sleeping daughter on the bed. It had taken all of his willpower to keep from crying. Stephanie looked so… No words could begin to describe the state she was in, and he didn't want to think of any.
> 
> For awhile he just stood there and looked down at her, unable to make himself believe that this heavily bruised face belonged to his little girl. It was all a mistake, really. This wasn't his daughter. She was just some look-alike. Right?
> 
> Just as he was about to turn away, he noticed some slight movement in her facial expression. Was she frowning?
> 
> A slight groan escaped her lips, and Vince leaned in. Stephanie was awake.
> 
> 'Steph? Can you hear me?' he asked softly, a small note of optimism entering his tone. 'It's Daddy. Can you hear me?'
> 
> Stephanie managed to open her eyes, and she stared hopefully up at him. 'Chris?'
> 
> Chris? Was she talking about Jericho?
> 
> 'Honey, it's me,' Vince told her gently. The confused look in her eyes broke his heart.
> 
> 'Dad?'
> 
> 'Yeah, it's me,' he repeated, his emotions getting the better of his as tears slid down his cheeks.
> 
> 'Can I see Chris?'
> 
> *
> 
> Chris was getting ready for a full day of sitting around, coupled with busying himself with some mind-numbing TV. But just as he was getting himself as comfortable as he could, considering that he still couldn't stop thinking about Stephanie's broken face, the hotel phone beside him started to ring. He wondered briefly if he should answer it. He had nothing else better to do, and maybe some company would help him forget.
> 
> He picked it up on the sixth ring. 'Hey, this is Jericho.'
> 
> 'Mr Jericho, there's a phone call for you, from Mrs Linda McMahon,' the guy at the front desk informed him.
> 
> Chris frowned, wondering what she would want from him. Did it have something to do with Stephanie? 'Uh, sure. Thanks.'
> 
> 'Chris?' Linda's hoarse voice came over the line.
> 
> 'Yes. Can I help you?'
> 
> 'I hope…I hope I didn't disturb you?'
> 
> 'No, not at all. What can I do for you?'
> 
> Linda was crying softly on the other end. 'I'm sorry…I'm just…'
> 
> Chris heard some shuffling on the other end, and another female voice came on the line. 'Chris Jericho? This is Isabelle, Shane's wife.'
> 
> He was beginning to get a little apprehensive about why they were calling, but at the same time he couldn't help worrying about Stephanie. He never thought he would _ever_ get worried about a McMahon, much less Stephanie. 'Is this about Steph?'
> 
> 'Yeah, she's awake, and she's asking for you.'
> 
> *
> 
> 'He's here, isn't he?' Stephanie repeated, beginning to sound anxious.
> 
> 'Yeah, he's here,' Shane assured her, hoping his voice didn't betray his lie. 'Isabelle just went to get him.'
> 
> A little frown came over her face, but it was barely noticeable through the bruises. 'Are you sure? It's taking a long time.'
> 
> 'I'm sure,' he said, forcing a smile. 'He'll be here. What about…what about Hunter? Would you like to see him?'
> 
> 'I don't...I'm not sure he wants to see me.'
> 
> 'That can't be true, Steph. I'm sure he would love to see you.'
> 
> But she slowly shook her head. 'No, I don't think so.'
> 
> A sudden feeling of guilt came over Shane. He had already made calls in attempt to track down Hunter, as the man hadn't been in his hotel room. He had thought that maybe Stephanie would be comforted by the presence of her husband. Obviously not.
> 
> *
> 
> 'Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you!'
> 
> Hunter grunted in agitation at Chyna's frantic question, and walked away from her. Although not as large as when he had woken up, his headache was still pounding despite a long hot shower.
> 
> But she followed him into his hotel room. 'Shane's been calling me, he's been calling everyone to try and find out where you are.'
> 
> '_Steph's gone crying home to big brother, I see,_' he thought nastily to himself. '_To whine and bitch, just like a proper McMahon should._'
> 
> 'What the hell does he want now?' Hunter grumbled.
> 
> 'He wanted me to tell you that your wife is in hospital.'
> 
> Hunter froze, his headache momentarily forgotten. Stephanie was in hospital? Since when? He whirled around to face his ex. 'What happened? Is she okay?'
> 
> Chyna shook her head. 'I don't know, but Shane sounded really stressed out.'
> 
> He stared at her for a moment, his mind whirring. 'Why do you suddenly care?'
> 
> She sighed. 'For one, I don't hate you, so in a way I do care. For another, if my husband was in hospital I would like to be notified. And besides, I'm doing Shane a favour.'
> 
> Hunter thought back to last night and hoped that whatever happened to Stephanie hadn't been because of him ditching her. 'Ok, fine. Which hospital is she at?'
> 
> *
> 
> Isabelle hung up the phone in frustration. Chris Jericho had adamantly refused to come to hospital and visit Stephanie, despite all her pleas and promises. Fortunately, Linda had excused herself earlier so she had a few minutes to try and figure out what to say to her sister-in-law.
> 
> 'Isabelle?' someone called out from behind her.
> 
> She turned towards the voice, recognising it. 'Hello, Hunter,' she replied coolly. She neither liked nor trusted the man, and she often wondered at what Stephanie ever saw in him. Sure, her initial reason had been to exact revenge on her father, but why had she stayed married to him for this long?
> 
> 'Is Steph okay?' he asked, frowning worriedly at her. 'I just heard, and I raced over immediately.'
> 
> Although Isabelle would never voice her thoughts, not even to Shane, she placed most of the blame on him for what had happened to Stephanie. From what she had heard, Hunter had ditched his wife at the arena last night, and because of that Stephanie had been alone and unprotected. 'Yes, you took your sweet time, didn't you? She's been here since two in the morning. Over eight hours-'
> 
> 'Where's my wife, Isabelle?' Hunter interrupted angrily. 'I'm not in the mood for-' He stopped himself.
> 
> She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. 'I'll show you.'
> 
> *
> 
> Hunter followed Isabelle into the room, completely unprepared for what he saw. His eyes went directly to the figure on the bed, and at first glance he was certain that it wasn't even Stephanie. But Shane's presence beside the bed said otherwise.
> 
> 'Hunter,' Shane greeted quietly, but without warmth. He looked at his brother-in-law, and was shocked at what he saw. Shane was obviously very pale and tired, and looking extremely stressed and haggard.
> 
> Hunter just nodded, his attention returning to the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Isabelle speaking to her husband quietly. Shane assured his sister that he would be back soon before leaving the room with Isabelle.
> 
> With feelings of dread beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach, Hunter slowly approached the bed. 'Steph?'
> 
> She was barely recognisable in her mask of blue, purple and black. But she managed to greet him with a small smile. 'Hunter?'
> 
> 'Yeah, it's me,' he whispered, his heart racing as he continued to just look down at her. 'Oh, God…what happened?'
> 
> A thoughtful frown came over her face. 'I had no way to get back to the hotel, and I thought that maybe I could ask someone, because I think someone else was still around really late…and, so, so I decided to ask them for a ride, but…but I don't think…' Her frown deepened, and she looked like she was trying hard to remember. 'I think…I think someone came up behind me, and…'
> 
> Stephanie's eyes suddenly widened, and then a haunted look came over her. 'He…he…did _that_ to me…'
> 
> Hunter was about to ask what 'that' meant, when it hit him. The look of fear, shame and pain in her eyes told him the story, and his blood ran cold.
> 
> *
> 
> Chris couldn't concentrate on the movie currently playing on the TV screen. Something about some rich girl running away from home and some guy rescuing her from the streets. As if he didn't know how _that_ was going to end.
> 
> 'Damnit,' he suddenly groaned. The image of Stephanie's face was now accompanied by Isabelle's pleading with him to come to hospital. He clenched his fists tightly beside him, trying to force himself to not stand up.
> 
> But despite his refusals on the phone, he couldn't just sit in his hotel room doing nothing. Someone needed him, and the fact that it was Stephanie was beside the point. Chris didn't hate her, nor had he ever. Disliked maybe, but never hated. If he did hate someone, it would have to be Triple H.
> 
> He stood up with a sigh. So it was Stephanie McMahon. What was the worst thing she ever did to him? A slap to the face. Well, he had given as much, if not more, as he had received. On more than one occasion he had placed her in the Walls of Jericho, and that was never fun.
> 
> All she wanted to do was see him. Where was the harm in that?
> 
> *
> 
> Stephanie was in shock. The events of the previous night kept replaying in her mind, and she couldn't get the man's ugly, twisted voice out of her head. He had promised to come back and hurt her even worse. Her cries for help had gone unanswered, when all she wanted to do was curl up and die, _he_ had come along. And he had saved her.
> 
> Chris. In her last desperate moment, all but ready to give up on hope, he had come along with a kind word and a gentle touch.
> 
> 'Steph?'
> 
> Stephanie ignored the voice. More than the pain, shame burned through her entire being and all she could think of was how extremely dirty she felt. She frantically needed a scalding shower. Anything to get rid of the…the _filth_!
> 
> 'Steph, can you hear me?'
> 
> That voice again. She didn't want to hear that voice. She loathed that voice. Hunter's voice. Her husband's voice.
> 
> Stephanie felt his hand on her arm, and she jerked away violently as if he had scorched her. The sudden movement jarred her broken ribs and arm, but she didn't care. 'Don't touch me,' she hissed out hoarsely.
> 
> She refused to look at him. He had been the one who had left her.
> 
> *
> 
> Hunter was stunned at Stephanie's reaction. He stared at her, unable to look away or even move. She was facing the other side of the bed, extremely rigid and tense.
> 
> 'Don't touch me.'
> 
> Her voice had been laced with poison, and it hurt more than he realised. But he knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the exact same thing. It was his fault. He had left her. And right before his eyes, on a hospital bed, lay the consequences of his rash actions.
> 
> 'Steph?' Isabelle's voice called out gently as she came into the room.
> 
> But Stephanie didn't move.
> 
> 'Stephanie, honey?' Isabelle continued, completely ignoring him as she came to a stop beside the bed. 'Someone's here to see you.'
> 
> His wife stared straight ahead, not even blinking.
> 
> 'It's Chris.'
> 
> Hunter watched in utter disbelief as Stephanie visibly relaxed at the mention of the name. He couldn't help but frown. Chris who?
> 
> Stephanie slowly turned her head to look at Isabelle. 'You found him?' she asked in a whisper.
> 
> Isabelle nodded. 'I found him, and he wants to see you.'
> 
> Hunter wanted to ask who they were talking about, but he was still frozen. It was beginning to finally sink in. Stephanie hated him.
> 
> *
> 
> Chris walked nervously into the room, his attention going straight to Stephanie on the bed. In natural daylight, she looked a lot worse than she had last night. The purple and blue bruises stood out in stark contrast to the rest of her pale face and the white pillows and sheets.
> 
> He felt his heart suddenly constrict at the unfairness of it all. Stephanie didn't deserve what had happened to her. No one did.
> 
> A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. 'Chris.' Her voice was only a soft whisper, barely audible.
> 
> 'Hi.' He forced what he hoped looked like a positive smile.
> 
> It wasn't until he was beside the bed that Chris realised Triple H was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him. He felt suddenly self-conscious, but defensive, under the other man's gaze as he turned to look at him.
> 
> 'Jericho?' Triple H sounded incredulous.
> 
> *
> 
> The silent tears forming, then falling, from his sister's eyes at the arrival of Jericho touched Shane more than anything had in a very long time. It was the first time Stephanie had shown any kind of emotion since she had woken up.
> 
> He knew that she needed time with Jericho, and as discreetly as he could, he made his way towards Hunter and pulled him out of the room.
> 
> 'What the hell is _he_ doing here?' Hunter hissed angrily as they got out of the room.
> 
> 'Keep your voice down,' Shane shot back in a loud whisper. He didn't want to upset his sister, nor add to any more of her worries.
> 
> 'I want to know why _my_ wife would prefer to see Jericho over me,' the other man said, lowering his voice.
> 
> 'Like that's really hard to figure out,' Isabelle replied acidly.
> 
> Shane gently took his wife's arm, and pulled her behind him, not liking the intense glitter in Hunter's eyes.
> 
> 'I'm really not in the mood right now, Isa-'
> 
> 'She didn't mean it,' Shane quickly interrupted, although he knew full well that she did. 'Everyone's just a little wound up at the moment, okay. She didn't mean it.'
> 
> 'So why Jericho?' Hunter repeated evenly.
> 
> 'He was the one to find her, after…_it_ happened, and the one to take her to hospital,' he explained.
> 
> 'I should never have left her,' Hunter whispered angrily to himself as he turned away.
> 
> It took all of Shane's will power to keep from punching the other man, knowing exactly where Isabelle was coming from. Instead, he pivoted and walked away.
> 
> *
> 
> 'You hate me, don't you?' Stephanie asked, turning away.
> 
> Chris was surprised at the question. 'Uh…no, I don't,' he said after a slight hesitation.
> 
> 'I know that I've done and said some not very nice things to you in the past,' she continued quietly. 'And people have mentioned that maybe you aren't the best company to want to be around with me.'
> 
> 'Well, I haven't done and said some not very nice things to you either,' he replied. 'And yes, it is a little surprising that you would want to be seeing me.' Chris paused. 'Why?'
> 
> Tears quickly formed in Stephanie's eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. 'You _must_ hate me.'
> 
> Chris shook his head. 'I don't hate you. I don't think I ever did.' Another pause as he thought about his words, and what he was about to say. 'I do hate the man who did this to you, though.'
> 
> She looked at him, surprise registering. 'What?'
> 
> 'Nobody deserves to ever be treated like that, Steph.'
> 
> The tears quickly formed again, but this time they spilled down her cheeks as sobs began to wrack her frail body. Chris was a little stunned at the sudden showing of emotion that he didn't know what to do. But without further hesitation, he sat down on the bed facing her and gently pulled her into a hug. Stephanie clung to him tightly.
> 
> *
> 
> 'Honey, how are you feeling?' Linda asked with gentle concern. The police and hospital counsellor had just left after an emotional two hours of having had to relay, and relive, what happened last night.
> 
> Stephanie closed her eyes as she lay back on the bed. 'More tired than anything, really, Mom.' But then, she suddenly opened them again and looked at her mother. 'Is…is Chris still here? Or did he leave?'
> 
> A frown came over Linda's face. 'Steph, are you sure Chris is the one you want to be talking to?'
> 
> She understood everyone's concern regarding Chris, and her persistence to keep seeing him. Although thinking she had been all cried out, tears began to form behind her eyes again. 'He saved me, Mom. When there was nobody else, he had come along and he had saved me. I had wanted to die, but he found me, and…he held my hand.'
> 
> Stephanie wasn't sure exactly why that last part, Chris holding her hand, was such a big deal, but it was. Just that simple act had made all the difference in the world to her.
> 
> *
> 
> One month later…
> 
> If anyone had told Chris last month that he would ever be standing by Stephanie's side against Triple H, he would have laughed in their face. And then possibly punched them just for even suggesting it.
> 
> 'Steph, please…' Triple H was pleading, looking at her earnestly.
> 
> But she was obviously torn. Her face was a mixture of regret and determination. 'I'm sorry, Hunter. I really am. This past month has changed me in more ways than I can count, and I really think that it's for the best.'
> 
> '_You're not the only one,_' Chris thought, his hand not moving from where they rested on the small of Stephanie's back. He was letting her know that he was there for her if she needed him.
> 
> 'What I did was wrong, I know,' Triple H continued. 'I promise to never do it again. Just please, can we talk about this?'
> 
> Stephanie shook her head slowly. 'I'm not the woman you married. Not anymore. We didn't get together for love, and why we stayed together for so long I don't even know. The di-'
> 
> 'But that's just it, damnit!' Triple H interrupted with emotion. 'I do love you!'
> 
> Stephanie looked as stunned as Chris felt. 'What…what did you just say?'
> 
> Triple H calmed himself, and looked directly into her eyes. Chris wondered if the other man even realised he was in the room. 'I love you, Steph,' he repeated.
> 
> She was shaking her head slowly. 'You don't mean that.'
> 
> 'I do. I think I've loved you for a long time. I just never admitted it to myself before.' He paused, but Stephanie said nothing. 'I know that we didn't marry for love, but this past year…I always cared about you, Steph. I just wish I'd realised sooner that I was also in love with you.'
> 
> Chris pressed his hand slightly into her back, willing her to not listen to him. It wasn't only Stephanie the past month had changed. _He _was also a different man. He had grown to love her, and he wanted to protect her. But he wasn't in love with her.
> 
> A sad smile came over Stephanie's face. 'Maybe if you had, none of this would have happened. But at the same time, I would never have found my real self.' She paused, a thoughtful look coming over her face. Chris knew her so well now, and he knew that she was searching for the right words to say.
> 
> 'I did grow to care for you, Hunter, and I'm not doing this because of…of what had happened. But you and I, us…it was never about love. Maybe the old Stephanie would have been easily content with that, but not _me_. Not now. I'm truly sorry.'
> 
> Stephanie finally turned around, picking up the smaller of the two suitcases by the front door, and walked out. Chris picked up the second one and followed her.


End file.
